Our Dignity Based On This Umberella
by Eru Ryu
Summary: Karena sebuah payung Luhan menyukai seseorang. Karena rasa suka itu, Ia mendekatinya. Tapi mungkinkah Jongin yang cuek dan ketus itu tertarik? HanKai fic. School life AU, Manly!Kai with Gentle!Han
1. Chapter 1

Our Dignity Based on This Umberella

Eru Ryu

'_Cara seorang Luhan merayu berandal kecil dengan sebuah payung. Berhasilkah?'_

Warn : tidak benar-benar BL, sekedar bromance yang nggak cukup manis. Alur lambat dengan konflik super ringan. Bahasa nano-nano. Manly!Jongin with Gentle!Lu

Disc : EXO milik Tuhan semata. Kesamaan ide adalah karena tema pasaran.

.

.

.

Jam lima lewat tiga menit. Luhan melirik jam metal di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Hari sudah sore, langit berwarna abu-abu. Hujan. Bukan gerimis. Ini benar-benar turun hujan. Butiran air lebat pertama kali yang membasuh kota panas. Bau tanah merekah, menusuk hidung saat trotoar batu yang mengalas jalanan menjadi hitam dan berkubang. Pemuda berambut coklat terang itu mendesah gusar pada keadaan yang sedang Ia hadapi. Sebuah plastik putih yang penuh berisi barang belanjaan menggantung di tangan kiri. Bergoyang sekali-dua kali tanpa sadar.

Musim panas selalu diselingi hujan tiap beberapa hari sekali. Tidak sesering ketika musim gugur atau dingin. Tapi Luhan tidak menyangka hujan akan datang hari ini. Seawal ini. Bukan salahnya ketika Ia tidak menonton ramalan cuaca, pagi tadi terik dan hujan bukan prediksi awam yang bisa diduga dengan mudah. Tidak heran bila Luhan lalai membawa payung, jas hujan atau bahkan jaket untuk membantunya keluar dari jebakan rintik air. Ia berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan minimarket. Menunggu curahan dingin itu berhenti dari tubuh langit. Ia tidak ingat, sudah berapa lama dia disana. Tapi yang jelas kakinya mulai kesemutan. Kaku, dan bergetar. Ugh, seharusnya tadi Ia tidak kesini. Seharusnya Luhan pergi ke minimarket yang memiliki tempat istirahat. Meskipun, memang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi setidaknya Ia tidak perlu repot berdiri sendirian di sudut itu.

Ck, ck, ck

Kecipak air nyaring menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh pada kegaduhan itu. Memperhatikan seorang anak muda dengan seragam SMA berlari menuju pelataran minimarket yang diatasnya dilindungi kanopi. Tempat dimana Luhan berdiri. Seorang pemuda dengan jaket biru tua dan tas ransel di depan dada. Ia memakaikan tudung jaketnya menutup kepala. Menyembunyikan sebagian besar rambut hitam pekat yang hanya terlihat potongan poninya yang tajam dan lepek tersapu air. Kulit wajahnya coklat, alis tebal warna hitam dan matanya bulat. Tajam. Hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung, juga bibirnya tebal. Ada sebuah rokok tersangkut disana. Baranya pendek merah menyala. Asap mengepul, terbang diantara tetes air. Pemuda itu melirik sekilas pada Luhan. Suatu tatapan sinis tidak bersahabat. Mungkin menyadari bahwa Luhan tengah memperhatikan-nya.

Ck, ck, ck

Ada langkah lain yang lebih cepat. Yang lebih menarik perhatian Luhan daripada anak nakal di sampingnya ini. Seorang gadis yang berlari-lari menerabas hujan. Dengan payung merah muda, berhias telinga kucing dan banyak kepala 'Hello Kitty' menyebar di punggung payung kekanakan itu. Gadis pendek dan rambutnya diikat kuda, Ia menemui pemuda tadi sambil tersengal.

" _oppa,_ kubilang tunggu aku." Protes gadis itu kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Menatap si pemuda dalam sorot manja.

Sementara anak lelaki itu hanya diam. Tidak merespons. Hanya tatapan matanya pergi menerawang pada ramainya jalan. Mengacuhkan rajukan gadis manis itu. Jengah pada kelakukan si perempuan.

" _oppa_, bawa payungku. Okey?" senyum pahit ketika keluhan-nya dianggap angin lalu, tercetak ketika Ia menyerahkan payung itu pada sang _'oppa'_. Ia menyodorkan gagang besi itu cepat, membuat si gadis terlepas dari lindungan kucing merah muda, juga sebagian tas punggung kuningnya dititik air. Perlahan-lahan basah, menjadi aliran air yang turun setetes dua tetes.

Pemuda itu mengangkat alis heran. Tidak kunjung menyambut payung itu dan malah mencabut rokoknya dari ujung mulut.

" pakai saja. Jika kau kehujanan dan sakit pacarmu bisa membunuhku."

" Hyunjo _oppa_ bukan kekasihku. Berhenti bicara seperti itu. Kami sudah putus. Lagipula bus ku segera datang. Aku akan berlari ke halte dan segera naik. Aku tidak akan kehujanan." Gadis itu menunjuk halte di depan minimarket yang Ia belakangi. Hanya terpisah jarak tiga meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dengan langkah lebar, itu akan sangat mudah dijangkau.

Dari jauh, bus hijau sudah tampak. Merambat dengan kecepatan sedang menuju perhentian kecil di depan-nya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, sang gadis menggenggamkan payung itu di tangan anak lelaki. Tepat pada tangan yang membawa rokok. Membuat batang tembakau itu jatuh tepat di ujung sepatu kets milik sang _'oppa'_ . Pemuda itu memandang horror rokoknya yang terlepas tidak sengaja, mengabaikan salam perpisahan si gadis yang kemudian berlari ke halte. Tidak peduli. Ia terlalu menyesal pada surganya yang hilang dan berganti benda menjijikan yang ada di tangan-nya. Pegangan putih berlekuk tiga dan payung terbuka lebar yang teramat sangat menggelikan.

" sialan." Luhan mendengar jelas umpatan kasar itu. Agak keras, meskipun Luhan yakin gadis SMA yang sudah masuk ke dalam bus tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. Jaraknya terlalu jauh, dan suara hujan mengalahkan segalanya. Diam-diam Ia menyeringai. Menertawakan nasib berandal kecil yang cukup tampan itu.

Hujan. Hawanya turut berulah. Sejuk perlahan, kemudian lama-lama menjadi dingin. Membuat Luhan bergidik sebentar. Percikan air masuk ke pori-pori sepatu pemuda itu. Membuat telapak kakinya lembab. Luhan menghela nafas. Bahkan berdiri saja membuatnya lelah. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menengadahkan wajahnya pada langit yang tiada lelah memeras tubuhnya. Mencoba mengagumi air-air yang turun itu dan mengabaikan yang lain. mengabaikan sesuatu yang lain yang mengusik kepalanya.

Sebuah ingatan baru yang bahkan tidak sanggup Ia melupakan. Melupakan wajah coklat gahar yang berubah panik ketika rokoknya jatuh. Mata lebar seseorang, mata berbola coklat tua itu semakin lebar dan tajam, membuat kantung dibawahnya terlihat tebal. Bibirnya seksi sekali ketika bergerak menggumam makian. Wajah galak yang tadi melirik sinis pada Luhan, lalu berubah layaknya orang bodoh begitu rokoknya jatuh. Itu sangat manis. Sangat lucu. sangat cantik.

Luhan membuka matanya. Tergoda untuk menangkap lagi bayang menarik itu. Pemandangan indah seperti ini tidak akan Ia lewatkan begitu saja. Setidaknya wajah itu cukup pantas untuk menjadi teman penghibur di tengah keheningan ini. Ia menoleh,dan darahnya membeku saat itu juga.

" bawa ini."

Semua menjadi semakin gelap saat kepala Luhan tertutup naungan payung. Pemuda itu berdiri dalam jarak satu meter di sampingnya. Menyodorkan gagang payung tepat disisi pinggang Luhan. Permintaan yang terasa angkuh dan dingin. Luhan rasa ini adalah perintah. Ia berbalik seperempat, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada pemuda kurus yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya.

" ma-maaf…" gagap Luhan heran. Tidak sempat menduga situasi seberuntung ini. Ia sedikit mendongak, menatap lancang mata tajam yang tampak gusar dan galak itu. Rasa sungkan dan takutnya menguap kabur entah dimana. Menjadi keberanian yang tangguh oleh pancaran polos laksana rusa yang tersimpan jauh dalam sorot tidak bersahabat itu.

" silahkan bawa ini. Anda pasti menunggu hujan reda." Kalimatnya kini lebih sopan. Mungkin menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia memang bicara formal pada seseorang yang tidak dikenal.

Namun sesopan apapun terdengar oleh telinga, tetap tidak mengenyahkan nada bicara yang seolah enggan pada payung yang secara tidak langsung menaungi mereka berdua. Ada seruan dalam kalimat itu. Seruan untuk segera mengambilnya.

" itu milikmu. Seorang gadis telah memberikan-nya. Bagaimana bisa kau berikan itu padaku?" Luhan menimpali angkuh. Berpura-pura galak, modus untuk menggoda si anak brandal ini. Walaupun sungguh, Ia bertaruh terlalu besar. Ia ingin banyak bicara dengan pemuda itu, tapi obrolan manis yang berisi basa-basi tidak akan membuatnya jadi terlihat menarik. Sebaliknya, kemungkinan untuk diumpati dan ditinggal pergi juga sama besar. Luhan terlalu banyak nonton drama dan kini Ia hanya ingin berharap pada keberuntungan.

" aku berusaha menolongmu. Dan kau bicara seperti itu? Wow. Orang macam apa kau ini?" Pemuda itu melongo heran. Tanpa berniat mengobrol lagi, Ia menyodokkan payung itu kepada Luhan. Pada tangan lain yang tidak membawa belanjaan. Ia mendecak sebal sebelum akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Luhan dan menerjang hujan. Hanya dengan tudung jaket, Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Dalam dua detik Luhan terhenyak. Terlalu tiba-tiba, tidak bisa berpikir dan menyadari pemuda itu telah pergi. Segera setelah kepalanya tersangkut ingatan, Ia berbalik cepat untuk mengejar anak itu.

Ada asa yang harus dikejar. Ada ketertarikan yang harus ditemui. Ada cinta…? Itu agak berlebihan. Luhan tidak pernah percaya pada cinta pandang pertama, semua harus dijalani untuk membangkitkan sebuah hasrat lugu bernama kasih sayang. Kecantikan, ketampanan, adalah permulaan yang wajar untuk menjerat mata. Dan, Luhan harus akui bahwa Ia hanya terjerat. Tidak lebih. Sekarang. Ya, sekarang.

.

.

.

Hujan di hari raya adalah pertanda baik. Keberuntungan untuk tahun depan atas kelancaran usaha, kesehatan dan banyak hal. Namun Chuseok masih beberapa hari lagi. Hujan masih punya waktu untuk terharu beberapa hari lagi. Tapi Luhan berbahagia atas hujan lebih awal. Ia berbahagia mendahului orang lain. Karena seorang pemuda galak yang mengangsurkan payung dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak manis. Tapi benar-benar menarik. Jauh dari kesan romantis. Jauh dari kata tulus. Namun tetaplah istimewa.

Ia berjalan tepat di belakang orang itu. Dengan langkah yang sama terburu-buru, sama-sama besar, mencoba menggapai jarak yang selaras. Namun pemuda itu sulit sekali dijangkau. Si kurus tegap yang terbungkus jaket biru tua dari kepala sampai pinggang. Celana sekolahnya basah, meskipun tidak menempel ketat. Berjalan cepat, hampir berlari. Menantang hujan, dalam cara yang begitu jantan. Keren memang, tapi agak-agak bodoh.

Sebuah kubangan lebar, hampir satu meter yang dilompati anak itu mencipratkan sedikit air pada kaki Luhan yang seperti tidak menjaga jarak dalam kondisi menguntit seperti ini. Terlalu nyata, terlalu mencolok. Kentara sekali bahwa Luhan memang sedang mengikuti. Mungkin alasan masuk akal pemuda tinggi itu untuk berjalan sedemikian laju. Menghindari orang aneh yang terang-terangan membuntutinya.

Luhan turut meloncat, terlalu cepat. Pemuda itu belum sempat melangkah lagi dan Luhan telah menubruk punggungnya dari belakang. Mereka bisa saja terjatuh membentur aspal bersama, tapi Luhan segera merengkuh tubuh kokoh itu erat sambil menapak sebelah kakinya, mencari keseimbangan. Payung di tangan kanan, bergerak otomatis kedepan perut rata pemuda itu, membuat mereka ditimpa titik-titik air.

Ada jantung yang berdebar rusuh. Tidak. Itu bukan hanya milik Luhan. Itu juga milik pemuda berkulit coklat yang kini membeku sempurna dalam dekapan seorang pria. Pelukan yang begitu posesif, mengikat. Tapi juga berjarak. Ada kehormatan yang harus dijaga. Ada kesopanan yang masih harus dijunjung. Pemisah seharusnya untuk dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

Adegan mesra itu tidak bertahan lebih dari tiga detik. Ini bukan scene drama yang menunggu backsound manis selesai diputar. Ini hanya kecelakaan konyol yang memalukan. Luhan melepas pelukan-nya segera dan dengan sigap mengangkat payung itu lagi. Menaungi mereka berdua dalam perlindungan. Si pemuda yang lebih tinggi berbalik dalam gerakan memutar yang gesit, menatap tajam seorang pria cantik dan mungil yang balas menatap was-was.

" apa yang kau inginkan? Siapa kau dan kenapa kau mengikutiku?" cecar pemuda itu cepat, dingin, menekan. Pandangan-nya kuat, tajam menusuk onyx coklat tua milik Luhan yang berpendar ringan. Menggoda, menantang. Ia tidak lagi khawatir. Hal-hal macam ini, sesuatu yang Ia tunggu.

" berpayunglah denganku. Kau terlihat konyol berjalan di bawah hujan."

Pemuda itu tidak peduli. Ia berbalik cepat lagi. Tidak mementingkan perkataan Luhan yang tidak menjawab apapun. jawaban dari tipikal orang keras kepala, flamboyan, dan bossy. Tipikal orang yang dibenci Jongin. Ya, namanya Kim Jongin. Tertera pada nametag dibalik jaket basah itu. Jongin hendak mengambil langkah kaburnya, sebelum tangan kurus yang sedang mengapit plastik putih diantara jari lentik itu mencengkram pergelangan-nya. Sangat kuat, hampir saja Jongin terjengkang ke belakang. Luhan menahan Jongin untuk pertama kali.

" setidaknya aku harus tahu dimana aku bisa mengembalikan payung ini."

" ck, kau bisa membuang itu jika tidak membutuhkan-nya."

" payung ini bukan sepenuhnya milikmu, kan? Ada seorang gadis yang mengharapkan ini kembali. Aku hanya menolongmu agar tidak perlu mendengar rajukan-nya." Jongin berbalik, menatap Luhan heran bercampur jengah. Ia menyentak tangan-nya selagi sibuk memandangi pria cantik itu. Kesal, tapi tidak bisa membalas.

" jangan berjalan cepat-cepat. Aku lelah sekali."

Seolah-olah telah mendapat persetujuan, dari bagaimana Jongin tidak bisa menolak atau bicara, Luhan tersenyum tipis. Lalu bertingkah layaknya dua orang sahabat karib yang mengenal baik, Luhan menepuk pundak basah itu akrab dan menuntun Jongin berbalik, menuju tujuan akhir mereka. Rumah Jongin yang menjadi alasan kebersamaan ini. Luhan menghela nafas, pura-pura lelah. Berakting lugu dan membiarkan pemuda SMA itu menatapnya heran dan bingung. Mereka lalu berjalan. Masih, diselimuti aura canggung dan sok kenal. Aneh sekali karena mereka memiliki sikap yang bertolak belakang.

Jalanan yang semakin menanjak, aspal itu jadi seluncuran legam dari air-air yang mengalir menjadi galur-galur terpilin. Kecipak basah yang tercipta dari sepatu-sepatu kets yang menapak kuat diatasnya, milik Luhan dan Jongin yang berjalan berdampingan. Masih terasa buru-buru, Luhan sangat keras berusaha menjaga irama kakinya dengan anak cuek itu. Tidak lelah sebenarnya, Luhan sering bermain bola dan kecepatan seperti itu bukan hal yang berarti. Tapi, usaha ini… haruskah secepat itu berakhir?

Luhan memindahkan payung pada tangan yang membawa belanjaan, menghimpit dengan tidak leluasa. Lalu menarik lengan Jongin yang sejak tadi membekap tas punggungnya yang menggantung di depan dada. Menarik lengan yang sedikit kekar itu dengan kuat. Menahan Jongin untuk berhenti.

" hey… pelan-pelan saja. Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru. Apa aku terlihat seperti paman jahat yang mesum?"

ucapan Luhan terasa hangat namun membekukan. Penuh perhatian tapi datar. Seperti titik air di atas mereka. Lembut sekaligus menusuk tajam. Sedikit, itu membuat hati Jongin mengkerat. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Seseorang melunak, tapi yang lain masih mengeras. Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia melepas tangan mungil berurat yang mencengkram lengan-nya. Tidak menanggapi bukan berarti membangkang. Setelah protes itu, Ia berjalan lagi. Kali ini lebih santai.

Luhan tersenyum samar di belakang punggung tegap itu. Ia memindahkan kedua kali payung telinga kucing yang sejak tadi jadi masalah mereka. Jujur saja, belanjaan itu sudah cukup berat. Dengan beban payung, jarinya semakin tergores merah muda.

" hey… ada apa dengan ini? Dengan payung ini? Kenapa kau tidak mau memakainya?"

Luhan berusaha bersikap ramah. Ia mensejajarkan langkah di samping pemuda itu. Tentu, masih dengan berjuang memayungi mereka berdua. Meskipun memang sebagian bahu kirinya mulai basah. Lebarnya payung tidak mencukupi untuk dua orang. Terpaksa Luhan yang harus mengalah dan memberi porsi lindungan lebih banyak untuk pemuda asing itu.

" anda pikir aku pantas memakainya? Dengan telinga kucing dan Hello Kitty… hanya anak perempuan dan orang-orang seperti anda yang tidak aneh memakai itu." cuek sekali Jongin menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak berniat memandang sedikitpun pada Luhan. Membiarkan senyum tulus sang pemuda cantik yang jelas-jelas diberikan untuk Jongin menguap. Hilang karena diabaikan. Berganti senyum masam yang mencoba tegar.

" orang-orang sepertiku? Seperti apa?" pancing Luhan santai. Ia melirik sekilas pemuda itu. Tepat, ketika Jongin balas memandangnya. Tentu dalam cara yang berbeda. Pandangan yang malas, jengah dan terganggu. Jongin berhenti, memaksa Luhan bertindak serupa. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan dan berbisik tepat di ujung bibir pemuda kecil di hadapan-nya.

" orang macam apa? Uhm… Orang yang cantik…" senyum Luhan terkembang tipis. Mengakui pujian menyebalkan yang sampai bosan Ia dengar. Namun rasanya berbeda ketika diucapkan oleh anak ini. Membuatnya puas sekaligus bahagia. Tapi hei, kata-kata itu masih menggantung, kan?

"… dan lemah." Lengkungan manis itu surut perlahan, mendengar 'lemah' yang membuat emosi Luhan sedikit meningkat. Pada taraf kesal, tidak sampai ingin meninju wajah yang kini tengah menyeringai sinis. Bagaimana pun juga, kecantikan yang tersembunyi jauh dalam sorot meledek itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Terlampau rapat. Begitu cantik. Begitu menghipnotis dan mendebarkan. Hal kecil dan sederhana, namun sangat menggoda untuk diraup dan dihisap. Argh, Luhan mengerjap tiga kali. Membuang bayang bibir persik yang terlalu dekat dan provokatif itu. Ayolah Luhan, kembali fokus. Jongin menarik wajahnya ketika Luhan masih sibuk terpaku. Seringai ejeknya terbelah makin sempurna, miring dan mencemooh.

Karena pria asing cantik sok kenal itu tidak juga merespon, akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk berjalan kembali. Meninggalkan Luhan lagi. Membiarkan tubuh tegapnya diguyur titik-titik air yang semakin deras dan tajam. Menusuk wajah dan punggungnya yang mulai dingin.

" jangan dekat-dekat denganku Tuan. Kau membuatku terlihat aneh."

Luhan yang segera menyusul Jongin mendengar itu. Terdengar jelas, menyela diantara tik-tok bunyi nyaring yang mengenai kain parasut di atas kepala mereka. Untuk kalimat yang ambigu itu, sudut hati Luhan linu. Nyeri. Merasa bersalah tapi tak mau mengakui. Apa Ia terlihat seagresif itu? Semengganggu itu?

" kenapa?" Luhan menggumam dalam senyum canggungnya. Mengamati aspal basah yang Ia injak. Aliran air, kubangan, juga bayang toko dan tembok rumah di permukaan kaca itu. Lalu mendengar gelegak petir yang samar-samar mengalun bersama geruduk hujan. Harmonis. Mendung tapi romantis. Persis, seperti apa yang kini Ia hadapi. Ia rasakan.

" anda pikir, bagaimana caranya dua orang pria berdiri di bawah payung yang sama? Apa tidak terlihat aneh?"

Luhan mendongak. Senyum geli tiba-tiba tersemat tipis pada bibirnya. Menyadari sebuah pemikiran yang ternyata mengganggu anak ini dari tadi. Mungkin alasan utama mengapa mereka begitu berjarak. Alasan mengapa Jongin begitu menjaga jarak. Menurut Luhan ini sedikit lucu dan konyol. Hey, apa salahnya dua orang pria dalam payung yang sama?

" dengan keadaan hujan begini, dua orang pria berdiri pada payung yang sama kurasa tidak aneh. Juga, dengan wajahku yang kau bilang cantik, siapa yang akan peduli? Untuk orang-orang, mungkin kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan bersa-"

" ya, dan anda wanitanya. Baiklah. Kurasa itu adil." Potong Jongin cepat. Menyela pembelaan Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis. Seringai itu semakin tajam. Menjadi karena kemenangan ganda. Ya, berhasil mengejek orang dua kali itu, memang tidak sopan. Memang kurang ajar. Tapi ketidaksopanan itu pantas untuk kakak penganggu macam Luhan. Begitu pikir Jongin.

" tapi seorang wanita tidak memayungi laki-laki, bukan? Jadi kau wanitanya. Benar. Kurasa itu rasional."

Ganti Luhan yang menyeringai. Ketika Jongin menatapnya sengit, mendadak emosi.

Dibalik senyum miring itu, Luhan menerka-nerka dalam hati. Menyelam jalan pikiran seseorang yang tidak Ia mengerti. Anak itu pikir, bahwa dua orang pria berjalan bersama, dalam satu payung, tentu terlihat tidak 'normal'. Persepsi orang-orang yang melihatnya mungkin demikian. Mungkin juga macam-macam. Dan pasti, Jongin sedang menghindari persepsi macam-macam itu. Agak menyebalkan sebenarnya untuk Luhan. Karena jelas Ia tertarik pada Jongin. Dan 'penolakan' halus ini… ah, haruskah rasa tertarik itu dikubur saja?

" jika tujuan anda adalah menjebak dan membuat saya kesal, maaf anda belum berhasil. Saya tidak akan memayungi anda hanya karena anda menganggap saya 'wanita'."

Diluar perkiraan Luhan, ucapan Jongin mengarah pada topik yang berbeda. Mungkin anak itu berpikir bahwa maksud Luhan mengatakan bahwa Jongin seperti wanita adalah untuk membuat Jongin kesal dan akhirnya terpancing emosi. Lalu dengan suka-rela, atau bahkan terpaksa menggantikan peran 'laki-laki' tersebut dengan gantian memayungi. Mungkin anggapan Jongin serumit itu. Tapi tidak, kan? Ucapan Luhan lebih naïf lagi. Karena apa yang Ia katakan hanya permainan kata. Juga, sedikit bumbu rayuan. Hal tersembunyi yang coba Luhan kembangkan dalam obrolan mereka.

" memang tidak. Aku pun tidak keberatan memayungimu. Aku cukup puas menjadi gentleman-mu."

Jongin menoleh. Menahan tawa. Menahan olok dan makian yang mengerucut dalam kepala. Tidak. Tidak akan sampai Ia ucapkan. Apalagi jadi pukulan. Jongin memang galak. Tapi dia tidak suka berkelahi. Terlebih oleh hanya perang mulut seperti ini. Dan lagi mereka tidak saling mengejek atau mengumpat. Tidak ada alasan untuk melayangkan tinju atau tendangan.

" gentlemanku? Apa aku terlihat seperti lady untuk anda?"

Luhan tersenyum. Menggoda.

" Ya. Kau lady untukku. Lady yang seksi…" Luhan menahan ucapan-nya sambil melirik tubuh Jongin dari bawah ke atas. Sepatu basah, celana basah, jaket basah, leher jenjang menggoda, "… dan cantik." Lalu berakhir pada wajah kuyup yang pucat kedinginan. Pada sorot mata Jongin yang kesal sempurna, menatap tidak suka karena merasa ditelanjangi dengan pandangan nakal Luhan.

Benar. Hanya sorot mata Jongin saja yang sinis. Senyum itu, meskipun licik dan mencibir, Luhan tahu bahwa anak manis itu tidak betul-betul marah.

" seorang gentleman tidak memuji 'seksi' pada lady-nya. Beberapa wanita terhormat tidak suka dibilang seksi. Apa anda benar-benar gentleman? Jika aku adalah wanita, maka aku akan menampar anda. Keras dan menyakitkan." Meskipun pujian Luhan tadi benar-benar menohok hati Jongin. Sisi harga diri Jongin, tapi Ia masih mencoba bersabar. Selama tidak ada hinaan langsung, tabu baginya untuk memukul.

" tapi kau laki-laki, kan? Kau tidak perlu merasa risih jika kubilang seksi. Kecuali jika memang kau merasa wanita. Silahkan menamparku. Seperti katamu, keras dan menyakitkan."

Yah… itulah yang Jongin khawatirkan. Akhirnya terbaca juga. Melakukan tindakan gegabah, seperti memukul sama saja dengan mengakui bahwa Jongin tersinggung dilabeli seksi. Jika Jongin tersinggung, maka tak ubahnya Ia seperti wanita terhormat yang terlecehkan pada pujian itu. Jadi serba salah. Jadi Jongin tidak bisa berkutik. Jadi seperti orang bodoh. Ia mendengus kesal. Memilih untuk mengalah lagi. Berjalan dengan angkuh. Tidak peduli.

" hei... tidak jadi menamparku?" goda Luhan disertai senyum simpul menahan tawa.

' _dalam wujud wanita ataupun pria sekalipun, kau memang pantas mendapat sanjungan itu. Jadi janganlah merasa tergangggu.'_

Dalam hati Luhan yang bicara. Tidak Ia utarakan. Tidak sekarang. Disaat anak itu masih sensitif pada topik seperti ini. Ya, mungkin kapan-kapan. Jika Luhan punya alasan dan kesempatan untuk lebih dekat. Jika memang takdir menjalinkan tali merah diantara mereka berdua. Jadi kata 'seksi' itu terasa 'mengintimkan' daripada sekedar 'melecehkan'.

.

.

.

Masih Berlanjut


	2. Chapter 2

Our Dignity Based on This Umberella

Eru Ryu

'_Cara seorang Luhan merayu berandal kecil dengan sebuah payung. Berhasilkah?'_

Bagian 2

.

.

.

" kupikir kau akan marah dan memukulku. Minimal, satu tamparan cukup juga. Tapi nyatanya kau sangat penyabar."

Pujian Luhan terasa datar. Bukan rayuan, karena memang tidak bermaksud menggoda. Kali ini benar-benar tulus. Juga sedikit penasaran.

Mereka berbelok pada sebuah gang sempit setelah melewati tiang lampu jalan. Dimana susunan batu-batu heksagonal setinggi dua meter menyangga rumah-rumah dan apartemen di atasnya. Di kiri mereka adalah pondasi batu yang berbatas langsung dengan tembok beton hampir tiga meter. Sebuah pagar murah untuk melindungi rumah di dalamnya. Dan yang sebelah kanan, pondasi menyerong untuk mengalas rumah-rumah kecil yang berjajar rapi sampai ujung gang sana. Jalan setapak kecil yang nyaris tergenang, yang mereka lewati kini hanya plester semen dengan lebar tidak lebih dari satu meter. Sempit sekali. Meski lumayan untuk jalan berdua, setidaknya. Benar. Setidaknya masih bisa jalan bersama. Berdampingan. Seperti sepasang kekasih di tempat antah berantah, di sebuah koridor, begitu gelap. Pengap. Kumuh.

" bukan penyabar… hanya, kurasa kita impas." Jawaban Jongin seperti gema. Mengalun dibawah kegelapan langit di atas kepala. Juga batu-batu tersusun tinggi disamping mereka. Rasanya sedikit horror. Ditengah hujan ini, ya. Gerutuan air dari langit masih jauh dari harapan untuk berhenti. Titik-titik cair itu menggoyang kubangan. Buru-buru, cepat-cepat, jadi belasan lingkaran yang saling hilang dan muncul. Luhan sedikit menoleh, bingung.

" ya, impas. Kubilang anda cantik dan lemah, lalu menurut anda aku adalah seksi dan cantik. Kita saling menuduh bahwa yang lain adalah wanita. Saat aku mengatakan anda lemah, dengan begitu dewasa anda hanya diam. Pun, saat aku mengolok anda seperti wanita. Anda tidak marah, tapi malah membalikkan olokanku begitu saja. Maka, tidak pantas jika aku memukul anda semudah itu. Begitu yang namanya gentle, kan?" jelas Jongin, menyambut gurat heran pada wajah mulus Luhan. Pemuda cantik itu lalu mengangguk, paham. Antara geli dan kagum pada cara berpikir anak yang terlihat brandal ini.

" aku tidak menyangka kau sebijaksana ini."

Jongin tersenyum. Mengulum tawa. Tidak menjawab karena memang bukan pertanyaan. Dan, jujur saja agak aneh mendengar pujian seperti itu. Dari semua macam cara menyanjung orang, 'bijaksana' terlalu tua untuk diberikan pada anak berusia belasan macam Jongin. Jadi Jongin malah bingung, bagaimana cara menanggapinya.

Pada akhir lorong ini, setelah berjalan hati-hati melewati kubangan air, mereka menemukan jalan lain yang lebih besar. Juga pemukiman-nya terang. Jalan aspal yang hanya cukup untuk dilewati satu mobil, di kiri kanan aneka toko dan rumah berjajar. Dibangun berhimpitan. Gedung-gedung dua lantai, tanpa halaman yang berhias pot-pot bunga kecil di bawah jendela. Luhan ingat Ia pernah berbelanja di sekitar sini dua kali. Kalau tidak salah ketika Ia diminta membeli _cutleries _untuk restoran baru Paman Wu dan saat kemarin lusa Kim Minseok mengajaknya membeli bola kaki. Sebuah kawasan perbelanjaan yang tidak seramai Hongdae atau Myeondong, karena memang bukan murni pasar. Diantara toko-toko itu, ada juga rumah warga. Tidak banyak, dan bukan pula rumah-rumah mewah. Semacam rumah toko dan toko yang beralih fungsi jadi rumah. Tapi lumayan. Segala macam penjual ada disini. Lengkap dan terkenal murah. Luhan tidak menyangka anak itu tinggal di tempat macam ini. Benar. Bukan jenis pemuda kaya. Tapi entah mengapa, Luhan malah jadi semakin tertarik.

" hei, rumahmu sudah dekat?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Jongin lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Namun kemudian mereka berjalan semakin lambat, lalu berhenti di depan gedung dua lantai bercat putih dengan kusen jendelanya biru tua. Pintu lebar itu dari besi, masih berwarna perak, mungkin pintu baru. Luhan menengadah, memperhatikan keseluruhan gedung itu.

Sebuah gedung lama, terlihat dari model bangunan yang sederhana. Menjulang, terhimpit diantara toko penjual soju di kanan dan kios bunga di kiri. Tampak polos sekali dengan cat putih bersih, dikalahkan terang lampu jingga dan plakat besar warna merah milik toko soju yang menjadi tetangganya. Dibalik dua jendela kaca pada lantai dasar, tirai bunga-bunga terdiam kaku. Terlalu kaku, tidak ada angin yang sanggup menggoyangkan-nya. Pada lantai atas, ada pula sepasang jendela. Kali ini tirainya putih. Sisi kanan tertutup, sementara yang lain tersibak separuh. Pot-pot berisi tanaman kaktus berjajar rapi di depan rumah tanpa halaman dan pagar itu. Berderet memanjang di bawah jendela.

" rumahku. Jam enam pagi sampai dua belas malam. Selain dari itu kami tidak membuka pintu. Jadi kembalikan pada waktu yang telah kusebutkan. Anda mengerti?"

Jawaban Jongin telah menunjuk semuanya. Tentang dimana Luhan bisa mengembalikan barang pinjaman-nya. Tentang dimana mereka mungkin bisa bertemu lagi. Terutama dari cara yang seperti mengusir ini, tentang keinginan Jongin supaya Luhan lekas pergi. Hal ini, membuat pemuda cantik itu kecewa. Agak banyak. Apa semudah itu Ia ditolak? Apa cuma sesingkat ini saja pertemuan mereka? Setelah Luhan berbalik, mungkinkah mereka bisa saling menyapa? Luhan tidak yakin bisa melihat Jongin beberapa hari kemudian saat Ia mengembalikan payung merah muda itu, jadi… ini kesempatan terakhir?

Luhan menghela nafas. Tersenyum sedikit, canggung dan gugup.

" uhmm… pelajar, kau tahu mengapa para gadis suka meminjamkan payung atau syal pada seorang pria?"

Jongin tampak berpikir. Heran kenapa Ia harus meladeni pertanyaan aneh macam ini. Meskipun agak malas, tapi kemudian Ia menyahut, " hmm, keadaan darurat seperti situasiku. Karena hati mereka sangat baik dan murni, mungkin mereka rela berkorban dengan memberikan barang-barang mereka pada seorang pria. Apa itu sebuah hal yang penting? Kenapa aku harus tahu?" acuh saja Jongin menimpali. Sambil sekilas melirik ke atas, pada kamarnya di lantai dua yang sudah memanggil dirinya untuk segera masuk.

" bukan. Tidak juga. Mereka punya alasan yang lebih melankolis." Sanggahan Luhan terdengar kalem. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika Jongin tidak mau menjawab, hanya mengangkat alis sedikit, tanda bahwa Jongin menunggu pernyataan Luhan selanjutnya.

" para gadis berharap pria yang mereka pinjami payung ataupun syal akan datang mengembalikan barang milik mereka. Tentu, dalam cara yang lebih romantis. Semacam, basa-basi pada mulanya lalu berakhir denga kencan. Itu cara mereka untuk memulai sebuah hubungan. Persis, seperti apa yang dilakukan gadis yang meminjamkan payung ini padamu. Aku yakin sekali dia mengharap hal serupa." Jelas Luhan terang-terangan. Agak sok tahu memang, meskipun Luhan lebih senang jika disebut 'mengambil kesimpulan awam'.

Jongin mengernyit, sambil menyeringai. Lucu juga mendengar asumsi polos seperti itu. Ya, dalamnya hati seorang gadis siapa yang tahu? Mereka sering berkata bahwa mereka 'baik-baik saja' namun kemudian menangis di belakang. Ketulusan seorang wanita, tentu tidak bisa disamaratakan. Tapi, tidak salah juga pandangan semacam itu. Kebanyakan para gadis bisa saja memilih trik umum seperti ini untuk mendapatkan perhatian pria yang disukai.

" begitu? anda sering mengalami hal seperti itu, ya? Um… meskipun informasi yang anda berikan tidak terlalu mengesankan, tapi aku menerimanya dengan baik. Kurasa tidak sepenuhnya benar soal trik para gadis itu, namun setidaknya sekarang aku tahu bagaimana cara menghindari situasi seperti ini."

Ah. Jongin kelepasan bicara sesuatu.

" benar. Tiap minggu di musim panas dan dingin aku punya agenda mendatangi rumah seorang gadis untuk mengembalikan barang-barang mereka. Yang seperti ini, suatu hal yang terlalu sering kujalani. Tapi… hei, 'menghindari situasi seperti ini?' apa maksudmu dengan 'menghindari?" Seringai Luhan tertarik menggoda. Tidak bisa disangkal, Ia sedang berusaha mengarahkan pembicaraan mereka pada topik yang lebih sensitif.

" menghindari… ya, menghindari. Dikejar gadis-gadis. Anda bilang sudah sering menghadapi situasi semacam ini, kenapa bertanya lagi?"

" tentu, aku paham maksudmu, Pelajar. Namun pada dasarnya setiap manusia ingin dicintai, dikagumi dan ya… dikejar lawan jenis. Itu sangat manusiawi. Tapi kau pria, bukan? Kenapa diikuti seorang gadis jadi masalah untukmu? Dan lagi, gadis tadi cantik juga. Setidaknya ia mempunyai standar lipatan mata yang bagus. Ck ah, kurasa ini sedikit tidak normal. Kau harus punya alasan spesifik untuk membuatnya terdengar lebih wajar." Luhan menggeleng frustasi. Antara sok bingung dan menahan geli. Melihat wajah Jongin yang berubah tegang.

" ap-apa anda tidak pernah nonton drama? Kenapa Hwan Taekyung menghindari Yoo Heyi? Lalu kenapa Kim Tan menolak gadis cantik macam Rachel Yoo? Menghindari para gadis bukan sesuatu yang 'tidak normal. Lagipula, karena aku seorang getleman, aku memang tidak suka dikejar banyak gadis. Seorang kekasih saja cukup, terlalu banyak merepotkan." Luhan menyeringai, sangsi. Ia bersumpah menyadari perubahan air muka pemuda itu. Dari wajah datar tanpa perasaan hingga semburat merah muda samar-samar pada pipi coklatnya. Juga, cara bicara yang mendadak kikuk dan bola mata yang bergerak gelisah, tidak nyaman.

Ah, aku mendapatkanmu sayang.

" begitu, ya? Tapi Yoo Heyi ataupun Rachel Yoo adalah gadis ambisius. Kurasa seseorang yang memberimu payung ini bukan tipikal seperti itu. Dia cukup manis. Seperti Lee Bona. Sekalipun kau ini Choi Youngdo dan bukan Yoon Chanyoung, dia bukan gadis jahat yang pantas kau tolak mentah-mentah. Juga, sekalipun kau pria sejati, aneh rasanya jika kau menghindari perhatian seorang gadis. Apalagi kau masih muda, tidak mungkin kau sudah berkomitmen pada satu orang. Bahkan jika kau sudah punya kekasih sekalipun, 'menghindari' tetap saja tidak terdengar rasional. 'menghindari' para gadis… apa kau memang seorang gentleman, atau… kau memang tidak tertarik pada 'gadis'?"

Damn it! Luhan terlalu frontal.

Ia mengulum seringai yang bisa saja jadi tawa. Menahan diri untuk tidak bicara lebih spontan dan lebih menjurus.

" begitu… aku tidak menemukan hubungan antara apa yang anda maksudkan tentang payung para gadis dengan pertanyaan terakhir. Maka kurasa aku berhak untuk tidak menjawabnya. Jadi boleh aku masuk rumah sekarang?" jelas sekali Jongin sedang berusaha menghindar dari apa-apa yang tengah Luhan rencanakan. Kentara sekali, dari jawaban yang ketus itu bahwa Ia tidak nyaman pada bahasan mereka. Sebuah hal, yang membuat Luhan malah makin lancang.

" tentu saja ada. Kalau tidak kenapa aku tanyakan? Tentang payung para gadis… uhm, aku tidak akan sepasif itu dengan menunggu orang yang kusukai menghampiriku dengan sebuah payung. Daripada apa yang gadis-gadis itu lakukan, jika aku adalah salah satu diantara mereka, ketika aku punya payung dan melihat orang yang kusukai menunggu hujan dengan gelisah, aku akan mendatanginya dan berpayung bersama. Berjalan dengan santai, bicara, dan pada akhirnya aku tahu dimana Ia tinggal. Keuntungan ganda, lebih dekat dan bonus tahu alamat. Yang seperti itu terasa lebih masuk akal."

Jongin hanya diam pada penjelasan panjang itu. Mencerna satu-satu, kalimat yang semakin memojokkan dirinya. Pada awalnya Ia gugup, tapi kemudian Ia mengernyit, mulai berpikir. Mencocokan sesuatu. Semua itu… terlalu nyata untuk hanya jadi pengandaian.

" kau sedang menyindir apa yang tadi kita lakukan?" Jongin seketika lupa bagaimana bicara formal saat seringai geli Luhan yang Ia dapat setelah mengajukan pertanyaan itu terkembang sempurna. Membenarkan apa yang Jongin pertanyakan. Membuat Jongin yakin betul bahwa memang dialah obyek itu. Seseorang yang dimaksud Luhan.

" bukan menyindir. Hanya menjelaskan alasan mengapa aku bisa berdiri disini."

Jongin terdiam. Memikirkan banyak hal dalam kepalanya. Menghubung-hubungkan, mencari kesalahan dari kelakuan pemuda cantik itu. Ia pikir ini sebuah hal yang tulus dan sekedar rasa tanggung jawab Luhan. Namun lebih dari itu, ini modus. Sebuah rencana terselubung yang berdasar su… ka? Apa orang itu bilang dia menyukai Jongin?

" kau menyukaiku? Alasan mengapa kau disini?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Tidak berniat menjawab. Biar Jongin saja yang memutuskan. Toh Luhan sudah seterang ini, apa masih butuh kata 'ya'?

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menyeringai. Merasa senang pada pengakuan ini. Namun memang bukan seperti senangnya seorang gadis ketika seseorang mengatakan cinta, lebih seperti…

" siapa kau berani menyukaiku? Apa kau idol? Aktor? _Cheobol_? Mengapa kau punya rasa percaya diri sebesar itu?"

Rasa puas. Mempermainkan hati seseorang.

Luhan mengernyit. Sebuah batu serasa menghantam kepalanya. Meluruhkan seluruh tulang, hingga Ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Ia kesal. Apa-apaan ini? Ia tidak seburuk itu untuk hanya menyukai seorang anak SMA biasa yang sedikittt… cantik.

Sexy.

Imut.

Dan tampan. Ya ampun. Ternyata tidak hanya sedikittt.

" namaku Luhan. Kau?" tiba-tiba, dalam gerakan cepat pemuda cantik itu berjinjit, mendekap erat tubuh tegap didepan-nya dengan tangan kiri. Mencari keseimbangan ketika bibirnya menggapai telinga kiri Jongin. Tudung jaket itu terlepas, seiring kasarnya Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya. Berbisik dalam jarak yang teramat dekat, menyalurkan getaran panas yang berhembus dari telinga, pelan-pelan sampai ke hati. Lalu ke seluruh tubuh. Hingga punggung Jongin yang sedang dipeluk sebuah tangan mungil itu menghangat, juga jatungnya berdesir ngilu. Terlalu cepat memompa darah ke otak sampai-sampai Jongin mendadak pening. Ia terdiam, kaku. Tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan bernafas. Satu helaan masih tertahan di tenggorokan. Sangat terkejut hingga lupa bagaimana caranya membuang. Tas sekolah yang sejak tadi menggantung, menekan perutnya. Membuat Jongin semakin sesak. Dari luar dan dalam.

Telinga Jongin seperti berdengung. Entah mengapa, mungkin karena syaraf disana berdenyut amat kuat. Merespons bisikan seseorang, yang terlalu dekat dan berbahaya.

" …"

" hei…"

" ugh…"

" jawab saja. Namamu."

" uhm…"

Lebih dari dua detik, Luhan menunggu. Dalam seringai puas tentu saja. Menggoda sejelas ini, tanpa adanya perlawanan. Benar sekali, Ia akan mendapatkan anak ini.

" orang-orang pikir kita sudah berciuman terlalu lama."

Mata Jongin membulat. Ia baru sadar sikap mereka sangat dekat seperti… ah, bahkan Ia malu untuk mengatakan-nya. Pemuda berkulit coklat mendorong bahu Luhan keras. Memberi jarak diantara mereka.

" aku harus tahu siapa yang aku cari saat mengembalikan payung ini." beberapa saat kemudian ketika rasa canggung itu menguap pelan-pelan, akhirnya Luhan membuka suara. Kali ini lebih percaya diri, karena Ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa memang ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Suatu hal yang manis dan menyenangkan.

" aku tahu caraku berkenalan cukup kurang ajar, tapi… boleh ku tahu namamu?"

Jongin memandang sekilas. Ada keraguan disana. Namun ketika sebuah senyum sangat tipis tersamar pada bibir tebalnya, Ia menjawab " Jongin. Kim Jongin." Lalu berbalik dari hadapan Luhan. Terlepas dari naungan payung merah muda itu dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

Luhan beku. Seperti sepotong es batu dalam jus jeruk. Senyum itu, teramat tipis. Tapi, itu pun teramat manis. Ada ketulusan disana, bukan hanya seringai penuh muslihat. Ada harapan pula. Tidak tahu harapan untuk siapa dan bagaimana. Tapi bagi Luhan, ini adalah jalan yang lebar pada sebuah hubungan yang lebih akrab. Ia tidak ingin berasumsi bahwa mereka bisa menjadi ekhm, kekasih. Hubungan sebagus itu hanya dapat terjadi jika mereka telah benar-benar dekat. Jika keyakinan Luhan tentang Jongin sudah pasti, bahwa mereka sama. Tertarik, menyukai secara personal dan seksual. Yah, benar. Ini masih terlalu dini dan jauh. Menjadi teman saja sudah cukup baik.

Ketika Kim Jongin telah hilang terhalang pintu rumahnya, tidak ada berbalik sejenak dengan wajah tersipu. Jauh dari harapan konyol Luhan. Tapi tidak mengapa. Begini pun Luhan sudah puas.

Lama kemudian Ia berdiri di depan rumah itu. Berselimut rintik hujan di kiri-kanan-depan-belakang, terlindung dalam keringnya payung yang bersuara tik-tok. Begitu ramai, jadi harmoni untuk hati Luhan yang seperti orkestra musik klasik di sebuah gedung pertunjukan. Biola, piano, cello. Dengungnya megah sekali, menggetarkan jiwa. Membuatnya bahagia, termakan imajinasi.

Ia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Mengingat kejadian spontan yang baru tadi Ia lakukan. Ya… Luhan harus mengakui jika Ia tadi memang berlebihan. Cara merayu yang agak kurang ajar. Namun Ia hanya ingin memberi kesan intimidasi dan agresif. Semacam menunjukkan bahwa Ia serius tertarik pada Jongin tanpa meninggalkan sifat nakal. Bagi Luhan, dilihat sekilas pun Jongin bukan pemuda baik-baik dan penurut yang sangat manis serta lucu. Tipikal pembangkang, berjiwa bebas dan bengal. Perkenalan biasa tidak akan membuat Luhan menarik dimata Jongin. Meskipun tentu, Luhan percaya jika Jongin punya sisi imut dan baik dalam dirinya. Dan tugasnya adalah mencari sisi itu. Menemukan Jongin dalam semua sisinya.

Sekilas, Luhan memperhatikan dua toko yang mengapit rumah sederhana Jongin. Kedai penjual soju dan kios bunga potong. Kesibukan berarti tampak pada warung yang cahayanya remang-remang itu. Seorang pegawai sedang membersihkan meja dengan sebuah lap. Terlihat datar dan bosan. Sepertinya toko itu baru akan membuka beberapa saat lagi. Sementara kios penjual bunga sepi. Bunga-bunga yang dipajang tampak sibuk diangkut masuk. Menghindari hujan, juga karena kios akan tutup. Seorang bibi menenteng dua buah keranjang bunga aster merah yang hampir kosong.

Lagi-lagi, Luhan tersenyum sendiri. Ya, gara-gara Jongin Ia betulan jadi bodoh.

Kim Jongin. Ia seperti ditakdirkan untuk terlahir diantara dari dua tempat berbeda jenis itu. Ia seperti soju dan bunga. Meskipun bertolak belakang, namun terpadu. Sikapnya keras dan galak, tapi sungguh cantik seperti bunga. Laksana setangkup mawar yang berenang dalam gelas bir dingin. Begitu seksi, segar dan manis.

Ketika Luhan iseng mendongak pada jendela yang tirainya terbuka separuh, disana seseorang sedang bersandar pada kusen jendela. Seorang pemuda berkulit coklat yang melingkarkan handuk kuning di lehernya. Memakai singlet putih yang mengekspos lengan kokoh dan dua garis _collarbone_. Rambut Jongin basah, berwarna hitam dan seluruh poninya jatuh di mata kanan. Ia memandang bingung pada Luhan yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya.

" pergi…"

Jongin membuka mulut sedikit, menggumam pelan seperti bisikan. Mengusir Luhan dengan senyum kikuk dan malu. Tanpa sadar Jongin menggosok rambut belakangnya dengan handuk, melawan gugup yang merayap dalam indra geraknya. Canggung, diperhatikan oleh pemuda cantik berpayung merah muda. Sebaris senyum tipis milik seseorang dibawah sana tergaris diantara dua pipi yang menebal begitu sipu Jongin menyapu sempurna wajah manisnya. Merona, merah muda diatas pucat beku pipi dan bibir ranum Jongin. Luhan tersenyum pada pemuda di lantai dua itu. Menelan ludah dengan sudah payah. Ya Tuhan, cantiknya.

.

.

.

End

**To my beloved Apple, Ricky and Dikta.**

Numpang curhat :

Terima kasih telah mereview di chap sebelumnya, di 'Makan Malam' juga. Setelah sekian lama nggak update, akhirnya bisa nongol juga, lega. Gue seneng ada yang masih inget gue, kekekeke… semoga ff gue memuaskan kalian. Terutama untuk BaekKai shipper yang gue pikir keberadaan-nya di dunia ini hanya mitos. Ternyata ada ya yang ngeship BaekKai selain gue,,, aigoo bahagianya :-D walaupun BaekKai sangat delusional dan nggak mungkin terjadi, gue tetep berharap couple ini akan semakin membahana dan menjadi salah satu couple favorit kalian,, itung-itung nemenin gue ngeship,,, well, karena chap diatas pendek dan berhubung lama nian gue nggak pernah bales review, gue pingin membalas ulasan kawan-kawan di chap 1 dan 'Makan Malam' kemarin,,,

**MAKAN MALAM**

Novisaputri09 : iya gue inget Novi,,, yang sering PM gue,,, gue juga seneng akhirnya bisa kembali lagi. Lu Han ya….? Um,,, jangan ditungguin aja deh,,, gue nggak yakin masih bisa ngelanjutin itu ff,,,

kaiNieris : karena ini ff setengah real life gitu kan, gue agak sungkan membuat Baek jatuh cinta kepada Jongin. Seperti yang mungkin lu tau ya, kak Taeyeon bikin gue trauma. Mungkin di ff AU akan lebih jelas gimana perasaan Baek sebenernya

jongin48 : Alhamdulillah kalo greget,,, : D

deathangel94 : gue juga suka BaekKai,,, kita sehati :-)

akasuna no akemi : udah end kok,,, okeship! Ditunggu aja BaekKai selanjutnya!

Sleeepyanna : lu BaekKai shipper? Yes! Ketemu teman seperjuangan!

Kkamjong : gue kurang tau keberadaan KaiBaek atau BaekKai di ffn, abis emang jarang banget. Nggak tahu dulu apalagi sekarang… lu juga dong bikin BaekKai,,, biar gue bisa baca ff mereka selain yang ada di disk gue,,, sedih banget gue susah cari BaekKai T_T maunya ekstrim kek gimana? Kalo Baek yang sangat seme udah gue bikin,,, tinggal nunggu di reveal

A Rin : kalo lu happy gue malah lebih happy lagi,,,

Kajja : gue udah nebak kalo 'kajja' ini pasti elu. Nggak ada orang yang kepo sama Eru kecuali elu. Dikit dari mane? ff gue selalu lebih dari 1k,,, itu nggak dikit tau,,, lebih greget? Mau gue bikinin Jongin mpreg? Kalo lu izinin gue bakal bikin,, kalo nggak ya udah nikmati aja yang ada,,, btw, rambut lu nggak kayak Kai, malah mirip Nam Taehyun,,,

**ODBOTU**

Novisaputri09 : well, gue tidak akan menjadikan Jongin seorang seme, jadi tenang aja selamanya dia adalah uke bagi gue,,, luhan macem uke? Ah masa? #garuk-garukkepala

Miyuk : JAN DIAKUIN SENDIRI JONGIN MILIK GUE JUGA

Cute/cutexoxo/xoxo/ chokailate : benar ini orang yang sama? makasih banget udah rajin review,,, kalo nggak salah inget dari jaman gue publish ff pertama user lu nggak pernah absen dari kotak review,,, hehehe thanks ya untuk masukan-nya. Well, ini ff juga sebenarnya memenuhi request lu yang minta supaya jangan bikin Jongin menye meskipun dia uke. Terus Alhamdulillah kalo lu beranggapan kalo alurnya natural,,, gue malah ngerasa ini ff jadi konfliknya malah flat bin ngebosenin dan nggak menarik. Hehehe,,, komen-nya positif sekali bikin gue semangat. Gue seneng lu suka ff bikinan gue tapi jan ngefans sama gue karena kalo entar lu kecewa gue nggak mau disalahin,,,

Kaikaikai : gue bukan pro, gue amatiran kek yang lain. kalo menurut gue yang udah beneran kek penulis tuh kak Berlindia sama Avilio (bener nggak nih nulisnya?) berasa baca novel kalo baca ff mereka,,,

Sukmawindia : welcome! Selamat membaca ff HanKai, BaekKai, dan HunKai,,, gue spesialisasi di tiga couple ini,,, semoga memuaskan,,,


End file.
